


The Storm of Revolution

by celedan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a picture (watercolours, 2003) for a fanfic I wrote back then (in german) that I'm currently editing. The story was inspired by my passion for Berusaiyu no bara (The Rose of Versailles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm of Revolution

 


End file.
